Valla sentimiento
by Princes Dark Angel
Summary: oh, el amor es un revoltijo en el estomago de Zim, pero aun asi, lo siente, y lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, pero da un giro de 180 grados... awwww otro ZaDr, POV DE ZIM Y DIB...
1. POV ZIM

P.O.V Zim

Como lo odio, de verdad, no existe nada mas en este asqueroso planeta que odie tanto como esto, lo detesto con toda mi alma, lo detesto más que a esos idiotas de los Altos, me ha hecho la vida imposible, me ha hecho que me den ganas de suicidarme, hasta ha hecho que casi trate de destruirlo, pero no puedo, ¿Qué es la estupides que tanto odio?

Amor…

Si, lo detesto, maldito sentimiento humano que me hace la vida añicos, ¿Qué por que?, porque ese estupido sentimiento me a alejado de lo que mas quiero, me ha alejado de ti, me ha obligado a seguirte, a espiarte, observarte, y ya estoy obsesionado contigo, eres mi obsesion, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida, y no puedo tenerte, no puedo estar contigo, no podemos tener una vida, no puedo… no puedo seguir con esto, necesito sentir tus labios, necesito que estes conmigo, necesito abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que deseo mandarte cartitas estupidas y cursis, decirte lo mucho que deseo pasar toda mi estupida y absurda vida llena de fracasos contigo, decirte lo mucho que sufro por ti, y sobre todo todo todo todo todo todo, lo mucho que TE AMO…

Y alli estas tu, saliendo con una nueva chica, siempre sales con alguien diferente cada semana, jamas te he visto mas de una semana con la misma chica, pero porque todas deben ser chicas, se que no tienes amigos , pero siempre siempre, son chicas diferentes, ¿no te satisfacen?, si no es asi, ¿Por qué sigues saliendo con otra y otra y otra y otra y otra?, jamas lo entendere, aaaaaahh, si supieras como desearia ser una de esas chicas, si tan solo fuera una chica tal vez qusieras salir conmigo un dia, no digo que me gustaria ser una chica, solo quisiera serlo por un día para pasarme toda una cita contigo…

Otra vez, alli vas, al cine, siempre vas al cine, porque no las llevas a otro lado, como al parque o a tu casa, no no no, ni se te ocurra llevarlas a tu casa, se que tu no eres asi como los imbeciles pervertidos humanos machos comunes, pero no quiero que las lleves a tu casa de todos modos, no, sabes que, estoy arto, no quiero que vallas al cine con ella, quiero que vallas conmigo, quiero que salgas agarrado de mi mano, quiero que me beses la mejilla a mi y no a ella, uff, aquí voy.

-¡Dib!- si, ammm no fue un grito muy lindo, sone como una chica desesperada, pero da igual ya le grite, ahora a ver que rayos le digo.

-¿eh?, ¿Zim?-me dijo, aaaah me encanta como suena mi nombre en sus labios.

-olle, podrias largarte, estamos en una cita, si no es mucha molestia vete…- dijo la vibora que hiba acompañando a Dib, oh si, se llama Zita, no se porque rayos Dib sale con esa estupida.

-¡Callate!, ¡no vine a hablar con una maldita arrastrada que siempre ha fastidiado a Dib y ahora curiosamente esta saliendo con él!, ¡desesperada por sentir amor, estupida humana engreída!- jajajajaja Zita salio corriendo y chillando, oh, eso fue asombroso y muy divertido pero… oh vamos Dib, no me mires asi.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Zim?, ahora no solo tratas de conquistar este planeta, tambien arruinas mi vida amorosa…- jajajajajaj ¡amor!, jajajajaja, de verdad dijo amor ajjaja, oh, esperen, ¿lo decia enserio?.

-ay Dib, si supieras el favor que te hice-

-pues tienes razón es una engreída, pero no tenías que ser tan grosero- me dijo algo molesto – ya pues dime que es lo que quieres-

-pues… necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero debo decirtelo en un lugar privado donde nadie nos escuche…- por favor que diga si, por favor que diga si…

-esta bien… espero no trates de asesinarme…- espero no te de un infarto cuando te lo diga mi Dib.

-ven, vamos al puente del lago, creo que es el lugar perfecto…- el sólo asintio y ambos caminamos rumbo al lago…

Aaaaaah, el paisaje perfecto, un hermoso lago, un puente de piedra, muchas flores violetas, la hermosa luz de la luna, el brillo de las estrella, y nosotros dos solos, el escenario perfecto para una declaracion de amor…

-creo que nos ganaron el lugar Zim- Dib me saco de los pensamientos, y lo note, ¡maldita sea!, malditos enamorados larguense de aquí, ¡yo quiero declararmele a Dib y ustedes aquí cajeteandomela!.

-mmmmm, yo arreglo esto- me acerque a los tortolos y les arroje una posion que orgullosamente invente a la que llame, "¡largate de aquí!", mirenme que originaldad de Zim soy.

Total ya se fueron y ahora si puedo continuar…

-¡Dib!, ven ya se fueron- me sonrio y se me acerco.

-muy bien Zim, aquí estamos, en este… en este…- Dib comenzó a ver el paisaje, creo que a él tambien le parecio muy lindo – valla es un lugar muy bello… ¿Qué vas a decirme Zim?-

-yo…- trate de reunir todo el valor posible, ¿y si se reia de mi?, ¿y si las personas de reian de m?, ¿y si los amigos de las personas se reian de mi?, ¿y si los amigos de los amigos de las personas se reian de mi?, bien Zim dejate de babosadas, esto es serio, debo hacerlo ahora, debo… 0.o, 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

¿Estoy muerto?; me, me esta besando, ¡oh si me esta besando!, ¡esto es genial!, callate estupida mente y disfruta el beso ahora…

Me abrazas, Dib, jamas crei que tu iniciarias con esto, ¡soy tan malditamente feliz!, ¡no me pellisquen, quiero que este sueño dure para siempre!, mmmmm lastima, algun día debemos respirar, o sea, ahora.

-Zim… TE AMO- ¡yaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!, ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!

-¡no me mientes!- mmmmm no se porque le dije eso, creo que fue estupido, pero jeje quiero otro beso…

-T-E A-M-O, no miento Zim- ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡no miente!.

-pero por que salias con las humanas, porque no me lo dijste-

-porque se que jamas podre tenerte, y trate de conocer a alguien tan especial como tu, pero no existe nadie que se te iguale, porque eres todo para mi, eres… "mi obsesion"- ¿entonces no estoy loco eh?.

-yo tambien… TE AMO, me moria cuando salias con esas chicas, pero ahora te tengo para mi y solamente para mi-

-¡oh callate y besame de nuevo!- se acerco y volvio a besarme.

Sip, sn duda el mejor dia de toda mi inutil vida, ahora todo cambiaria. Asi nos dimos nuestro beso lleno de completo amor bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, dejandolas iluminar nuestro oscuro sendero que ahora se llenaba de la más asombrosa luz que nos daba nuestro amor.

Sin duda alguna, creo que si me esta gustando este asqueroso sentimiento humano despues de todo…

FIN :D…


	2. POV DIB

P. O. V Dib

Aquí voy, ella es una gran chica, es… es…, ¿a quien demonios trato de engañar?, es completamente estupido, digo, ¿quien seria tan idiota para salir con una alimaña como Zita?, me ha ofendido, humillado, molestado, odiado, y sin embargo, aquí estoy, a punto de tener una cita con ella, ¡soy totalmente estupido!, ¡no engaño ni a mi mente con esto!, otro de mis estupidos intentos por tratar de que alguien me de cariño, jamas lograre el cariño de nadie, porque nadie jamas va a quererme, ni mi padre, ni mi hermana, pero aun asi… yo siento cariño por alguien, aunque lo mas probable es que soy invisible para esa persona, la unica persona por la que tal vez puedo sentir…

Amor…

Si, lo amo, lo amo demasiado, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y lo mas especal de todo mi ser, sin embargo no creo que me ame a mi, el vino aquí para gobernar el planeta, no para enamorarse, ¡ja!, obviamente no se enamorara de su ex-enemigo, deje de impedir sus planes desde hace tiempo, no me servia de nada, supongo que nadie extraña al antiguo Dib, supongo que nadie extraña ni siquiera al actual Dib.

Mmmmm, ¿jamas se han sentido observados en una cita?, jeje bueno, ademas de que una persona viene contigo obviamente, pero no hablo de mi acompañante, no, hablo de alguien más, una presencia, una extraña presencia, una… una linda presencia, llevo semanas sintiendola, no se que QUIEN sea, pero comienza a hacerme sentir extraño, incluso he llegado al punto de creer que es…

-¡DIB!- escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre, reconoceria esa inigualable y maravilosa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo.

-¿eh?, ¿Zim?- voltee y lo vi, si, era el, sorprendentemente era el, mmmmm, creo que esta mas alto, no lo habia notado, ¡pero valla que si esta alto!.

-olle, podrias largarte, estamos en una cita, si no es mucha molestia vete…- maldita sea, no es suficiente la tortura que pasare contigo (que yo de imbecil la invite), ahora debo soportar como le gritas a Zim, mmmm, pero Zim, ¿que trae por aquí?.

-¡Callate!, ¡no vine a hablar con una maldita arrastrada que siempre ha fastidiado a Dib y ahora curiosamente esta saliendo con él!, ¡desesperada por sentir amor, estupida humana engreída!- me sorprendiste a decir eso Zim, valla que te has adaptado al lenguaje humano muy bien, "desesperada por sentir amor", siento como si eso fuera mas para mi que para ella, aun asi, Zim, eso fue muy grosero, la hiciste llorar.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Zim?, ahora no solo tratas de conquistar este planeta, tambien arruinas mi vida amorosa…- no creo que le importen mucho mis sentimientos, creo que deberia resignarme de una buena vez y aceptar el hecho de que solo soy o fui su enemigo…

-ay Dib, si supieras el favor que te hice- mmmmm, si la verdad me hizo un gran favor.

-pues tienes razón es una engreída, pero no tenías que ser tan grosero-le dje tratando de sacarme de las nubes – ya pues dime que es lo que quieres- de verdad necesito saber que es lo que quieres Zim, y porque entras tan dramaticamente…

-pues… necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero debo decirtelo en un lugar privado donde nadie nos escuche…- oh, esto es algo extraño, mmmmm, me gusta la idea de estar a solas contigo…

-esta bien… espero no trates de asesinarme…- espero de verdad que no sea una broma y trates de asesinarme…

-ven, vamos al puente del lago, creo que es el lugar perfecto…- asenti y ambos nos fuimos hacia el puente, me pregunto ¿Qué sera lo que me dira?.

Hemos llegado, es un lugar muy bello, creo que seria un lugar muy lindo para besarte, oh, que bueno que solo yo puedo escucharme, apuesto que me hubieras arrojado al lago en este instante… creo que, creo que alguien llego antes…

-creo que nos ganaron el lugar Zim- rayos, espero que se fueran, quiero saber que va a decirme Zim.

-mmmmm, yo arreglo esto- ¿ a donde vas Zim?, bueno, pero que… ¿Qué les hechaste?, ¿Por qué salen corriendo despavoridos?, jeje creo que no deberia reirme pero, jeje es gracioso

Total ya se fueron y Zim ya puede continuar

-¡Dib!, ven ya se fueron- me acerco a el sonriendole, algo me dice que, que… valla que lindo lugar.

-muy bien Zim, aquí estamos, en este… en este…-lo observe mejor, si, era muy bello – valla es un lugar muy bello… ¿Qué vas a decirme Zim?- le pregunte lleno de curiosidad, debo saber que va a decrme y porque me trajo aquí… valla Zim, la luz de la luna hace que tu piel verde se vea muy brillante, es… espectacular…

-yo…- ¿tu que Zim?, rayos dime. Me estas desesperando, todo tú me esta desesperando, tus labios brillan Zim, me estoy volviendo paranoico, ya no estoy razonando, creo que hare algo que… algo que… algo que necesito hacer desde hace mucho tiempo…

¡ok!, acabo de besarlo, ¡rayos!, ¡va a odiarme!, ¡nooooo!, pero es que debo, necesito y QUIERO hacerlo, es que no vez lo espectacular que eres Zim, te quiero, te amo, pero, pero, pero no podemos estar juntos, tu vienes de un planeta y yo de otro… ¡estupida mente!, ¡deja de regañarme y consentrate en este beso ya!.

Me estas correspondiendo, Zim, me haces feliz, me alegro tanto que lo hagas, eso significa que tu tambien sientes algo por mi, ¡si que soy feliz!.

-Zim… TE AMO- no me rechazes Zim, espero que no lo hagas, por favor no me rechazes…

-¡no me mientes!- maldicion, ¿¡como voy a mentirle con algo como esto!, ¡por mercurio Zim!

-T-E A-M-O, no miento Zim- le deletree letra por letra

-pero por que salias con las humanas, porque no me lo dijste- me dijo algo celoso, jeje Zim estaba celoso todo este tiempo…

-porque se que jamas podre tenerte, y trate de conocer a alguien tan especial como tu, pero no existe nadie que se te iguale, porque eres todo para mi, eres… "mi obsesion- si, Zim es la mas grande y mejor obsesion del mundo…

-yo tambien… TE AMO, me moria cuando salias con esas chicas, pero ahora te tengo para mi y solamente para mi- dios!, asombroso!, hacercate Zim, me has hecho mucho mas felz todavia…

-¡oh callate y besame de nuevo!- me acerque y volvi a besarlo.

Si, supongo que no necesito salir con chicas para sentir cariño, supongo que alguien va a darme todo su cariño, y lo mejor de todo seras tu Zim. Asi nos dimos nuestro beso lleno de completo amor bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, dejandolas iluminar nuestro oscuro sendero que ahora se llenaba de la más asombrosa luz que nos daba nuestro amor.

Creo que existe alguien a quien si puedo darle mi amor y me lo devolvera, supongo que el amor ya no es tan malo en mi vida…

Fin… (otra vez)

**Lololololololol…**

**Ok, aquí concluye mi cosa esta jeje, jaja no tenia planeado hacer un chapter 2 pero, jeje, ya lo hice, aquí fue lo que pensaba Dib mientras todo ocurria de igual forma con Zim.**

**Dejenme sus reviews diciendome lo mamfleis que esta…**

**Adiooooos :D**


End file.
